Sakura
by ZiraMidnightWhiteraven
Summary: Can't give one without giving it away but I tell you it has more than just demons and humans. Rate for later chapters.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, not me.  
  
Prologue  
  
Long ago elves walked the earth among demons and humans. The elves protect the humans from the demons with their powerful magic, making elves and demons great enemies. Finally, a war broke out between the two. Years pasted, many lives were lost, the out come of the battle was foreseen.  
  
No matter how powerful their magic, the demons some how surpassed the ancient magic of the elves, for their numbers were too great. The demons in the end were victorious and all the surviving elves, except for that of the royal family, lost their powers. Powerless, they were hunted down, all but a few humans forsaken them, to the mercy of the demons. Till only one remained.  
  
She was a half-elf and of royal blood. She hid from the world in a mysterious forest that the elves had enchanted long ago. Yet, her magic was fading and the spell placed on that forest faded and she was found by a demon.  
  
She though frighten, the half elf thought the demon was handsome, with his golden eyes and long silvery hair, a wolf demon that he was. Yet, he also seemed very powerful and deadly. Thinking she would be killed, she faced the demon, and awaited her fate.  
  
The demon looked at the young woman, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. He felt as if a spell had been placed over his heart a heart he had barely knew existed. The wind blow her long golden hair around her, her eyes were a beautiful sapphire blue, her skin was fair and her scent that of purity. The demon wanted her, but he wouldn't hurt her, in anyway. He walked up to the girl and said he would spare her life if she gave him a kiss, knowing it would give him pain, if both she refused or accepted, and went away.  
  
She was surprised but happily did as he asked. He sensed the willingness to do as he requested, which made him want her more. The kiss was long and passionate, all time meant nothing to them, they had fallen, they both knew they were meant for each other and they would find a way make it work, no matter what. Other demons found out about them, and like they did to human- demon couples, they hunted them and sought to bring them to an end.  
  
Yet, all who challenged them failed, the couple seemed too powerful to be destroyed. Until the day a powerful demon, with the power to travel through time, crossed their path. The battle was long and bloody but in the end, the wolf-demon drove his sword through the stomach of the demon foe.  
  
Knowing he had failed, the time traveling demon opened a portal through time and hurled the couple into the future. The couple fell in a time where neither demons nor elves walked the earth only humans. They found a way to adapt in this strange time and had a daughter, that they named Sakura.  
  
They lived in peace for seven years, but then one night a demoness, the daughter of the demon that had sent them to this time, appeared. She had traveled through time to avenge her father. She attacked the family mercilessly, the couple, who through the powers had weakened through the years of peace, were overpowered. In their last efforts to at least save their only child, they combined their remaining powers to create a powerful blade that only Sakura alone would have the skill and the power to use.  
  
Taking advantage of the couple's weakness, while they created the sword, the demoness made one final assault and slaughtered both before Sakura's very eyes, who had all this time had been watching the battle, powerless to help her parents.  
  
The blade fell to the floor at Sakura's feet, the demoness laughed, Sakura filled with sorrow, rage, and hate all at once, picked up the blade her parents had created and drove it through the heart of the assassin. Sakura then twisted the blade while in was still in the heart of the demon, pulled it out and ran into the night.  
  
The demoness was in shock of the power and skill the girl possessed, and died with a face of shock .  
  
Sakura was left alone, running through in the dark of the night with her parents' finial gift, crying. That night, was the day Sakura' s live had become a nightmare which she though she would never awaken from. Yet it was also the day her destiny have awaken. 


	2. Sakura: Sesshomaru Doom

Hi! I forgot to ask for reviews for Sakura: Prologue, it was my first time formatting the document and I wasn't use to it. So please send me reviews, I would like to know what you think of my Fanfic. Hope you like it so far. Oh! And shot out to Megu-chan, thanks. Well, I'll let you get on with the story now. ZiraMidnight  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, not me.  
  
Chapter 1: Sakura: Sesshomaru Doom  
  
Sakura hid in the shadows, near a shire that belong to a family of four, a mother, a grandfather, a brother and a sister. Sakura was waiting for them to fall asleep, so that she could steal some food, for she had not eaten in hours, that to her seemed like days.  
  
She was different, strange, and she didn't have any money, so, for years, she had lived on the streets, stealing to survive, and cursing the demons at gave her this fate. Yet, at the present, she was hungry and this shire was her only option to get food and fast.  
  
"When will they go to sleep?! At dawn!" Sakura murmured to she herself.  
  
She was very cranky and starving.  
  
Suddenly, the girl of the shrine, came out side. Sakura had heard her footsteps long before, but wasn't really paying attention.  
  
Kagome was the girl's named, Sakura recalled her brother saying it while she hit him over the head at the dinner table. Sakura sensed something strange about her though she didn't know why. She seemed to be carrying a heavy backpack. Sakura hidden behind a tree, watched Kagome head for the well house.  
  
Then for the first time that night, Sakura noticed an aura around the well house, it was very powerful how could she have missed it. Kagome stopped, turned and looked at Sakura's direction.  
  
"Who's there?" Kagome called out.  
  
Sakura's stomach rumbled.  
  
Damn! She's going to find me, but how in the world did she sense me? Sakura wondered, but soon she heard Kagome heading her way and went in a state of panic.  
  
Not thinking at all, Sakura made a mad dash to the well house, she could not be seen, if she were she'd be in big trouble. She knew this girl's grandfather believed in demons and probably cast a spell or something on her maybe worse. Lack of food was really getting to her.  
  
"Stop!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Damn! Why tonight!? Why me?! Sakura wondered, she yanked the shack's door open, and seeing no other choice, she jumped into the well. She was thankful it was dry, but what was she doing she was trapped now! Then a strange watery blue light surrounded her.  
  
"What the hell!" Sakura cursed aloud.  
  
The scenery returned to that of the bottom of a dried up well. Sakura jumped out of the well, but instead of the inside of a well house, she found herself at the edge of a forest!  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Sakura yelled aloud.  
  
"Hey!" a voice came from the well, it sound like Kagome.  
  
Sakura ran into the forest, stupidly, lack of food, damn! She would loose the girl's trail easily in the forest and be able to return later but she wished she could think straight.  
  
Sakura keep running deeper into the woods then stopped. She heard a child's laughter and a fire cracking, Sakura hid behind some bushes and looked ahead. She saw just a few feet away, was a small girl by a campfire.  
  
Hunger, Sakura thought, was a terrible thing that dulled her senses. She might have crashed into the campsite if she hadn't pulled her senses together, The child was dressed in a small gray dress tied in the middle by a red slash. Why is she dressed that way? Sakura wondered, was she all alone? Then Sakura saw a frog like creature in the bushes next to the girl. It looked like a demon!  
  
Sakura heard some thing coming from behind, the sound of a blade through the air. Sakura dodged and bought out her sword. Her attacker stood in the shadows; he was a demon! Amused from what Sakura could see, probably of her state of shock, there were demons here!  
  
Sakura had noticed that this demon and the other she had seen hidden in the bushes, were dressed in bits of armor and kimonos. The demon in front of her was a dog demon, or at least she thought he was. He had a crescent moon on his forehead, slivery white hair, a tail, fangs, claws, gold eyes, was tall and seemed powerful. While the other demon looked like a cross between a frog and a lizard with demon eyes, short, not to mention weak and stupid.  
  
"Demons." Sakura said, her eyes open wide with shock. She had a demon standing in front of her another by the small girl, and she realized that demons had been died for hundreds of years!  
  
"What did you except? Half-breed!" the demon said coldly and attacked again.  
  
Sakura jump and landed in the campsite.  
  
"What the hell is happening! Demons have been die for centuries. Where am I?" Sakura said aloud not pay any real attention to the demon now, still in a state of shock. The well! It must have done something, and from the look of the clothes that the demon wore and the child, who still sat by the fire, Sakura had gone back in time to the Feudal Age!  
  
"I've gone back in time!" she whispered to herself in total panic. Demons! She was in a time with demons!  
  
The dog demon stared at the girl and was very amused.  
  
"I see, so you're like that wretch that my half brother travels with," he said. "and you have elfin blood, interesting. Rin go stand behind that tree."  
  
The little girl that had been seating by the fire staring at them, moved to the edge of the campsite. Sakura guessed her she was Rin. The demon that had been hiding in the bushes followed her.  
  
Sakura forced her attention on the challenge that stood before her. She was strong but starving, and she didn't really want to kill this demon in front of Rin. Sakura noticed that the demon was wearing a bead necklace. This gave her an idea, first one in a while now that she was thinking.  
  
"Shall you attack first or will you meet a swift death." The demon taunted, he had expected her to attack like any fool, but since she hadn't he decided to play with her a little.  
  
He would have fun killing a half-demon with elfin blood, but he couldn't have known what she was about to do to him.  
  
Sakura shook her head, telling him to attack but in her mind, she was chanting an incantation that she would place on his necklace.  
  
The demon attacked, she dodged, and touched his necklace. Sakura gave the demon a wicked grin then jumped away. Even hunger she still faster than him. The demon seemed to know what was going on, his eyes widen and was reaching to pull the necklace from his neck, so quickly Sakura said the first thing that came to her mind.  
  
"Sit!" Sakura yelled and the demon was pinned to the ground.  
  
"Damn you!" the demon said.  
  
"How dare you!" said a voice.  
  
It was the frog-demon, and he was charging at her. He was weak, so Sakura just waited for him to get close and garbed the demon by the trough.  
  
"Weak. Your not even wroth the trouble of an incantation." Sakura said.  
  
"Why did you do that to him?" asked Rin, she pointed to the dog-demon.  
  
Sakura looked down that the girl.  
  
"Rin is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
The small girl nodded.  
  
"Well Rin, he tried to kill me, and since I'm starving I can't fight very well when I am hungry. That's why I did it. By the way name's Sakura."  
  
The demon started rise.  
  
"You stupid girl I'll kill you yet!'  
  
"Sit."  
  
He fell to the ground again.  
  
"Who's he?" Sakura asked Rin, while blending her head to the hexed demon.  
  
"That's Sesshomaru."  
  
Sakura looked the dog-demon.  
  
"Can't said it's a pleasure." Sakura said. "Don't bother to attack, its useless, the spell can only be broken by me."  
  
Sesshomaru stood up and growl at Sakura, but stayed calm.  
  
"The likes of you could never bet me. You carry the blood of a half-elf, correct?  
  
"Yeah. So what if do dog boy!" She snapped back.  
  
"So you're the last of those who carry the blood of the mystic race of the elves," the frog demon said, who was still in Sakura's grasp.  
  
Sakura let go and the demon fell to the ground grasping for air.  
  
"Really Jaken?" Rin said, she circled Sakura.  
  
"Your pretty." Rin said.  
  
Sakura had always been called a monster, hearing some one say she was pretty felt weird.  
  
"Thanks, I guess, your much cuter than me though. I don't see how dog boy over there got such a cute girl to be around him." Sakura said, while watching the rage enter Sesshomaru's face. "I don't see how any one could stand being with him."  
  
"I never though I could be annoyed by anyone more than Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. He didn't know why she had gotten to him so fast, he hated her, just hated her.  
  
"Your half-brother? Who's a friend of Kagome, hmm." Sakura said. Maybe she should go see them and apologize to Kagome for scaring her, she thought. Yeah and maybe get something to eat, but she couldn't leave Rin with this monster. She was a kind little girl and Sesshomaru was a bad example for her to follow. Not that Sakura was such a good one ether but Kagome was.  
  
"You're coming with me to where ever Kagome is by now," Sakura said to the three.  
  
"Great!" Rin said. She seemed to like her. Sakura was glade. "We know where she is, but Inuyasha won't like seeing Sesshomaru."  
  
"I can see why."  
  
"I don't travel with the like of you." Sesshomaru said as calmly as he could.  
  
He was really pissing Sakura off, but she felt that Rin wouldn't go without him.  
  
"Well, there's only one like of my kind and that's me. Now, if don't move it I'll said the 'S' word till your back breaks in front of your brother. And you," she pointed to Jaken. "Don't try anything."  
  
"Now come on. Rin you can ride on my back," Sakura said.  
  
Rin climbed on Sakura's back happily.  
  
"Inuyasha has the same hex, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't dare show his brother he's been cursed as well, M'Lady." Jaken said. "He won't do a thing, I promise you, please don't kill Master Sesshomaru or me!"  
  
Sesshomaru growled, but did nothing to hurt the frog-demon, for he might eat the dirt again. Damn, if Inuyasha ever found out about this he'd never hear the end of it. Damn this girl.  
  
Sakura smiled.  
  
"Thanks for telling me that but I can't stop the idiot dog-demon from attacking you so I guess you're in for it," Sakura said. She and Rin ridding on her back walked away and watched the dog-demon beat Jaken to the ground.  
  
"Sakura I'm glade we meet you, and that Sesshomaru didn't kill you." Rin said happily.  
  
Sakura laugh.  
  
"I'm glade I meet you to, but I could do without the idiot and with a little food."  
  
"We don't have any food no more," Rin said. "We ate it all."  
  
Damn! Sakura though, some one other that Sesshomaru was out to get her.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped betting Jaken to the ground. He scolded himself, he was acting like Inuyasha. He stared at Sakura and Rin; he wondered why he was jealous of the wretch for winning Rin's trust and kindness so easily.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind let's go visit my half-brother maybe I'll be rid of you then, I can't stand your scent." Sesshomaru said and raced off into the forest, with Jaken being dragged by his arm.  
  
"Good!" Sakura yelled after him.  
  
"Hold on tight, O.K.," Sakura said to Rin. "I'm hungry and nothing will stop me from getting a meal. So get ready."  
  
"Ready," Rin said.  
  
Sakura jumped in the air then from tree to tree and soon enough, ahead of Sesshomaru.  
  
Well what did you think? Please send me reviews. I'll also going to put up a Cowboy Bebop: Shooting Star fanfic, since they cut the series, which me and my friend would like to kill who ever cut the series. Hopefully I'll finish the first chapter soon. See ya! ZiraMidnight. 


	3. A New Friend

Hi! Thanks for the reviews Ace Fyre and Hope. Please keep the reviews coming. ZiraMidnight  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, not me.  
  
Chapter 2: A New Friend  
  
"That is strange," Miroku said.  
  
"Are you sure she was a demon?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yes, but like I said a weird one," Kagome said. "She looked like a half demon."  
  
Kagome had just finished telling Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Myoga, and Inuyasha what had happened at the well earlier.  
  
"I think I caught the scent but it was strange, I don't know what she is!" Inuyasha said, "What do you make of it Myoga?"  
  
"I do not know," Myoga said, ".hmmm."  
  
"But-" Inuyasha started, then cut himself off.  
  
"What is it?" Kagome asked. She saw that both Shippo and Inuyasha had dark looks on their face.  
  
"Who's coming?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sesshomaru," Myoga answered.  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha; he was already getting ready for a battle. It was nothing new to Kagome, she sighed. "Doesn't he ever learn his lesson! Come on!"  
  
"There's someone with him," Inuyasha said, "That scent."  
  
"Hello?" someone called out, "Kagome, the girl from the shire are you here?"  
  
"Who do you think at is?" Miroku asked.  
  
"It's the girl that came through the well and-"  
  
"Will you come out wretch so I can be rid of this one!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
"Shut-up, you moron or else, got it!" the voice yelled.  
  
Everyone was shocked at that reply, and waited for Sesshomaru to say something or the sound of a sword through the air. No sound came.  
  
"I've gotta see who just shut Sesshomaru big trap," Inuyasha said and walked out the shack with everyone at his heels. Inuyasha stopped suddenly and paid for that act with every one behind him, falling on top of him.  
  
"Ouch!" Sango cried.  
  
"That hurt," Kagome said.  
  
"Quit complaining," Inuyasha yelled, "At least you're not the ones being squished like a pancake!'  
  
"Hey, are you guys all right," said the voice.  
  
The gang looked up, the voice belonged to a girl, around 16, with strange eyes that faded from gold to blue, and whitish gold colored hair.  
  
Kagome and the others started to collect themselves.  
  
The girl walked up to Kagome.  
  
"Sorry I scared you before, wasn't thinking earlier, when I ran into the well. By the way my name's Sakura," the girl said.  
  
A million questions popped into Kagome's head, but before she could even asked her first question Inuyasha asked some of his own.  
  
"First of all how do you know her name? What are you? And most important of all what are you going with HIM?!" He pointed to his half brother.  
  
All of a sudden, Sakura's stomach rubbed.  
  
"Well, to answer your second question, I'm a half-demon with human/elf in the mix but before I answer the others and new questions that you may all have, can you please give me something to eat," Sakura said. "I'm starving."  
  
A few hours later, after Sakura had eaten, told her story and answered question, Sakura noticed Sesshomaru was watching her He hadn't said a word since she made that threat.  
  
Shut-up, you moron or else, got it!  
  
She guessed he didn't by any means want Inuyasha to know about the curse.  
  
"So, you don't have a home?" Kagome asked, she was seating next to Sakura.  
  
"No. I don't."  
  
"Hey, if you're going back to the modern age you can come live with me and my family," Kagome said. "They're use to demons, though my grandpa may ask a lot of questions about elves. I didn't even know they exited in Japan."  
  
"I can go live in your house? Really?" Sakura said she was totally shocked.  
  
"Sure." Kagome said, "Oh my mom may make you go to school too, thought, though my school is pretty clueless to the demon thing."  
  
"That'll be great, though I have though myself to a tenth grade level, it would be pretty good to learn from a teacher."  
  
Slap  
  
Kagome and Sakura turned around.  
  
"Miroku! You pervert!" Sango yelled at Miroku, who had a red handprint printed across his face.  
  
"I'll sorry I don't know how my hand got there," Miroku said as he gave Sango a perverted smile. Sango moved over to where Shippo and Rin were playing.  
  
Sakura laughed, "He's lucky, if it were me he'd be die," she said.  
  
"No one would ever try that on you," Sesshomaru said.  
  
He couldn't take it any more he wanted to leave, and be rid of this girl.  
  
"Who asked you, moron?" Sakura shoot back.  
  
"You stupid wretched half breed! I don't give a dam! You wretched-"  
  
"Sit! Sit! Sit!" Sakura yelled, and Sesshomaru hit the dirt.  
  
Everyone starred at Sesshomaru, then at Inuyasha who was also effected by the hex.  
  
Dammit! Why did I break down like that, Sesshomaru though, as he clenched his fist, She would pay dearly for this.  
  
Inuyasha laughed, "So that's why you didn't killed. How does it feel to hit the ground like me, Sesshomaru?"  
  
He kept on laughing, Sesshomaru launch for him.  
  
"Sit!" Sakura said and Sesshomaru ate dirt along with his brother.  
  
"Sorry Inuyasha. I do know why the spell is effecting you, it's only suppose to effect him," Sakura said.  
  
"I know why," Kagome said. "Sit is the same word I use for Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fell to the floor. This time Inuyasha stopped laughing.  
  
"Would you stop now?" He said.  
  
"Sorry," Kagome said. "Hey you know Sakura might be a big help to us on our journey for the shikon jewel shards."  
  
"Shikon jewel? What happened to it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It broke into pieces," Kagome said, "What's wrong Sakura? You look like your going to faint."  
  
"That's bad, that thing will bring chaos to everything in this world and."  
  
"Yeah, we know, bad news." Inuyasha said. He starred at Sesshomaru who in turn was already starring at Sakura. "But the worst part is this demon Naraku. He's after the shards as well."  
  
"Well then I guess I better help you find the shards," Sakura said, as she thought to herself of the dangers her mother told her before she died.  
  
"Great, and I don't think Sesshomaru will bother us any more with you around," Miroku said. "I'd best you a hug teammate."  
  
Miroku walked towards Sakura, but before he reached her Sakura jumped up the nearest tree.  
  
"Sorry just to be safe you better not," Sakura yelled down, Miroku shrugged and sat down again.  
  
"Sakura come play with Shippo and me," Rin cried.  
  
Sakura, being in that tree for nearly thirty mins, jumped down and went over to where Shippo, Rin, and Sango were and to her surprise saw that Jaken and Myoga were having a peaceful conversation on how badly their masters treated them.  
  
"Rin, Jaken, we'll be going now," Sesshomaru said. He wanted to get as far away from Sakura as fast as he could.  
  
"Is Sakura coming with us?" Rin asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I'm not going. I like her," Rin said.  
  
"Fine, Jaken let's go."  
  
"No, you have to stay here too," Rin said. "Sakura make him stay."  
  
Sakura was upon to say 'thank you for doing us the favor' but again when she saw Rin's sad little face she couldn't.  
  
"Yeah make the jerk stay," Shippo said, then whispered to Sakura, "That way we can keep watch over him."  
  
"Fine, damn it," Sakura sighed. Why was she being punished with someone like Sesshomaru? "Hey you jerk! You ain't going any where, at least till Rin gets tried of being with you or me."  
  
"Oh and how are you going to stop me."  
  
"That's easy moron," Sakura said. "Because one, I'll 'S' you, two, you'll never be released from the spell so other demons may find out about your curse, three-"  
  
"Yeah I get it you'll make my life a living hell, oh wait you already started on that," Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Glad to hear," Sakura said.  
  
"This is going to be fun, for me at least," Inuyasha whispered to Sesshomaru.  
  
"You know, I no longer care about killing or hating you, in fact I don't know how you've lived this long with a girl that with one word can make you eat the dirt beneath your feet."  
  
"Funny, neither do I. You want to kill her don't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well you'll never get to, you know."  
  
"I'll see about that."  
  
Then suddenly Inuyasha and Sesshomaru realized they had in a way boned, it felt weird.  
  
"Yeah right. You're doomed. In fact we're both doomed," Inuyasha said.  
  
"But there's one difference, you love that girl," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Stupid up! What do you know!"  
  
"More than you!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
Sesshomaru and Inuyasha start fight which each other.  
  
"Go Inuyasha! Kill him! Kill him!" Sakura cheers, "Do worry Rin I'm just kidding. "Go Inuyasha!"  
  
Well what did you think? I'll try to finish Chapter 3 and Cowboy Bebop: Shooting Star Chapter one soon. Please send me reviews and some ideas for the next chapters, I would really appreciate it. ZiraMidnight. 


	4. Kidnapped

Sorry I took is long but I can't- explain now. Need to finish chapter 4- Enjoy.

Inuyasha not mine only Sakura.

Chapter 3: Kidnapped 

"So, tomorrow we'll go through the well and I'll ask my mom if you can live with us. She'll say yes and then you move in," Kagome said.

"Great and I can come with you to the feudal age any time to help you find to shards," Sakura said. "I will always come back, Okay Rin?"

"Okay. I'll make sure Lord Sesshomaru doesn't go anywhere while your gone," Rin said, then ran away to play with Shippo. 

"Like I care," Sakura said under her breath.

"Kaede should be back today," Kagome said.

"Kaede? Kikyo's younger sister, right?" Sakura asked, Kagome had told about the enemies Inuyasha and the gang had already made, that were still alive and kicking. Kikyo seemed like the worst to Sakura, not only was the fact the she was already died but there was something else about her. All this had been a lot to take in last night, and she wanted to have her facts straight.

"Yeah. You got it." Kagome said. 

"Where's Sango?" Sakura asked. 

"I think she practicing with Inuyasha and Kilala," Miroku said from behind them. 

"Try anything and I'll cut your arm off," Sakura said and kept walking ahead. She knew not to trust Miroku, especially after he asked her to bear his child. She wanted to kill him for that but then ended up kicking both him and Sesshomaru in gut, since Sesshomaru laughed and said something about jumping on that chance. She was gonna get him for that. 

"Ahhhh! Miroku!" Kagome yelled. 

"I'm sorry, I had no control over my hand," he said. 

"Miroku!!!" Inuyasha and Sango yelled. 

"Cool! No need to cut off any part of you. Sango and Inuyasha are gonna do it for me," Sakura said. 

"I'd run if I were you," Kagome said. But her warning came too late. A spilt second later, Inuyasha and Sango jumped him. 

"Pitiful," Sesshomaru said, from a near by tree as he watch Inuyasha and the demon-slayer attack the cursed-monk. He couldn't believe he was stuck with them. He just had to find a way to get rid of the hex, and then he would kill Sakura slow and painfully, make her worst fears come true. This thought almost made him what to smile. 

"Master Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said from behind him. "I have gotten word that five shards of the shikon jewel are in the possession of a clan of wolf-demons." 

"Really Jaken? Why don't you come tell us over here about that?" Sakura called out. She had her back turned and was at a pretty far out distance. How had she heard Jaken? Sesshomaru wondered, she was a half-breed after all. 

"Yes.. well …. The wolf-demons are near by and have five jewels shards…." Jaken said. "Please don't hurt me!" 

"I won't for now. Just know you should report to us, it's not like Sesshomaru can go any where on his own," Sakura said. 

"Yes M'Lady.." 

"I don't need to call me that, either," she said. "Just tell me in which direction the demons are coming from." 

"No need to worry about that…mmm…what should I call you?" Jaken muttered. 

"Sakura. Now what was it you were going to sa-" she stopped. "They're here.." 

"It took you long enough!" a voice said. "Looks like that spell worked," another voice said. 

"Yamihi, was right." The voice were coming from the forest, there was more than just two. Still they were using a spell. Strange, Sakura though. 

"Let's stop wasting time!" a new voice said. "Attack!!!" 

"Hoowwllll!" Howls fill the air, and an army of wolf-demons emerged from the forest. 

"Kagome, do they have any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked. 

"No." Kagome said. 

"Then their not worth your time," Inuyasha said. He would just kill them all with the Tesaiga. He pulled his blade out of the sheath but it didn't transform! "What in the seven depths of hell?!"

"What wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "The Tesaiga didn't transform!" Inuyasha replied. 

"But that doesn't make any sense," Shippo said. 

"Hey you guys!!" Kagome said, "Shouldn't we start worrying about them!!!" The first of wolf-demons, were heading straight for Sakura! 

"Sakura!" Sango yelled, "Look out!!" Within a blink of an eye, Sakura jumped in the air and made direct hints to both demons. 

"Hey! Inuyasha, come on you don't need your sword to handle these guys," Sakura yelled out. "Come on! Have some fun!" 

"She's got a point," Sango said, as threw her boomerang and nailed three other demons. 

Inuyasha shrugged, "Why not?" and charged into battle, "Kagome! Shippo! Go find a safe place to hide!" 

"Rin, go with them," Sakura said. "And Sesshomaru why don't you go with her, I'll make sure not to let any wolf-demons come after you while you hide! And Miroku go with them, we'll handle this." 

Inuyasha laughed, "Good one Sakura." 

"Ah. She gave me the easy task," Miroku said with a grin, "I thank-you Sakura!" 

"Jaken, Rin, go," Sesshomaru said, he would not be out done by two half-breeds! He charged into battle taking out five demons along his way. He had to work fast. Already less that half the army was left. 

Sakura had to admit, Sesshomaru was a great warrior, too bad he was such arrogant fool. "Hey, it looks like there's only four left!" 

"It's time!" one of the four yelled out. All the bodies of the wolf-demons they'd killed disappeared! 

"What the-?! They were puppets!" Inuyasha said. 

"That's right!" the wolf-demon called out, "There were only seven of us the whole time." 

Sakura looked towards him, there were only three others besides him. Where were the others? Had they been killed or…."Kagome! Shippo! Rin!!" she tried to move, she couldn't. She looked at the other none of them made a move. "This must be some sort of spell he's casted," she said. 

"You can still speak?' Shiyoru said with surprise in his voice, "How strange!" 

"Help!" Kagome called out. 

"What do we with the others, Shiyoru?" a voice said. "Leave them be. Just take the girl," wolf-demon said, he was Shiyoru. 

"Let me go!!" Kagome yelled. 

"Leave her alone!!" Shippo and Rin cried out. 

"Shut-up! Or we'll kill you!" 

Once Sakura heard that, something in her awoke and she ran towards the hiding place, "You better not harm a hair on her!" she yelled as she was just a few feet always. Then just as she was about to attack, one of the demons grab Rin and held a dragger to her throat, Sakura stopped die. 

"Try anything and she's as good as died!" the demon said, he garbed Rin while the others garbed Kagome. 

"If you hurt them in any way…I'll hunt you down and make you suffer the most painful death!!" Sakura growled. The three wolf-demons ran to join the others. 

"You're a strange one," Shiyoru said. "You were able to break through Yamihi's spell." 

"We should take this girl to make sure she doesn't try anything else." 

"Right you are Riyu," Shiyoru said. 

"Why done we just kill them all!" 

"Because, Okiru, Yamihi ordered not to!" Riyu said. 

"If you harm them in any way-" Sakura started. 

"She part wolf-demon! We best not angrier her." Riyu said, "She means every words, you can see it in her eyes." 

"Fine." Shiyoru said, "We best take our leave, now before the spell wears off on the others. The sleeping spell we placed on the village has pro-" 

"Let us go!" Kagome yelled trying to break free. 

"Yamihi spell was not strong enough for this many people, these three escaped it." 

"We'll report that later," Shiyoru said. "Right now, let's us take our leave." 

He held out a mirror cover by a cloth. 

"If you want these two back, find your way to 'Dark Fang Lake'." He unveiled the mirror and in a flash of light, they were gone. 


End file.
